ben 10: evil strikes bens brain
by Ben 10 lover 236
Summary: full summary inside please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone in this story vilgax turns Ben evil and it is near charismas can the charismas spirit free Ben or will he stay evil forever Ben also must stay in a condo during his time being evil and Gwen Kevin and rook must control Ben until it is all over an early charismas story this is goanna be a blast.**

Serially vilgax this is nothing like you said Ben. So what I am destroying the town you should be happy I didn't do this near charismas said vilgax while socking Ben and knocking him out. Now finally have my revenge said vilgax while planting something inside his brain**.**

Meanwhile in Ben's condo!

Ben are you okay said Gwen! I'm fine you son of a - said Ben. Ben did get hit in the head said Rook. No I am as good as ever idiot said Ben. Oh my god Ben shut your pie hole said Kevin. Make me said Ben. Oh my god I never thought I would have to say this but I know a guy who can help find out why Ben is acting like this said Gwen lets just do this said Kevin. No way said Ben. Okay who wants to knock him out said Rook? I'll do it said Gwen.

Meanwhile at office

Okay so Ben is well um evil said the doctor. What do mean evil asked Rook? Well vilgax planted evillana microchip in his brain.

**So what do you think it is short but I was running out of time so I will finish this story in two weeks be \cause writing new stories has been more of a chore than it has been fun soiwill taker break for 2 weeks bye please leave a comment any will do.**


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone this is the next chapter of this story and two-thirds of it takes place in inside bens watch and the other you ask is in a sneak peek and my story coming up ben 10: they speak

mean while in bens watch

stay back you freaks said the only alien that could resist the evil influence. all aliens except for the alien who could resist the evil must destroy. why i outta burn those - of yours said the AWCRTEI ( AN AWCRTEI mean the alien who could resist the evil influence) the AWCRTEI then basted all the aliens that where trying to attack him. with that he flew off hoping he could get away from the other aliens. He landed in the nonoroc river a river that was formed to make the power for the watch. still under a lot of pressure the alien looked down to see another alien who had not been affected by the evil influence. the alien said these words dude i know what you are feeling and let me tell you it is hard not having a friend to help you with this and that all i had for a friend was stinkfly and now he is evil. i just don't get it how could this be happening said the other. then let me explain said an evil alien but not by the microchip he was just evil ben has been turned evil by a microchip and the other aliens are turning evil too. wow you named something extremely obvious your species are very good at doing that said ben victor the alien who was the alien the microchip possessed. the alien wanted to charge but he didn't he and the AWCRTEIs his house.

well here is the sneak peek of ben 10 they speak

dude why did you have to kill us with that ugly face of yours all the aliens said excluding ghost freak. you scared the world with that face of yours said cannonbolt. ghost freak wanted to charge but he couldn't so he said says the aliens who call a 10 year boy The Master and you ben wolf ben mummy and ben victor you are traders. all aliens were furious about what the ghost said but even ben wolf even more than the others so mad he reached through the energy cage and grabbed the ghost and said we don't care what you think he uses us for good and that all that maters (there were whispers in agreement) now shut your mouth said ben wolf in a mad tone. okay okay no need too go to violence said ghost freak. i said NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW said ben wolf madder the when fourarms made a comment when he and wildmutt were fighting over the last dog biscuit witch was hey hey dog fighting illegal.

so what do you think i know it doesn't have much action yet but in the fourth and fifth there will be more in the 6th and 7th chapter and heres a challenge guess witch 3 aliens could resist the evil influence and please review and i won't upload a new chapter until i at least get 8 guesses on witch alien could resist the evil influence and in the third chapter by the way i will tell you my real identity and there will be a fight


	3. Chapter 3

Well I wanted some guesses but I have realized that my popularity In school is going down the toilet. So I will tell you my name after the story and there is no fight in this chapter sorry

So Rook how long do you think ben will be out said Kevin? well jugging by the mark on his face your girlfriend made on his face like 10 hours said Rook. What you know what he called me and no one calls me that said Gwen. Wait a minute what about bens parents do they know yet asked Kevin. Yeah hey wait when do you care about stuff like that asked Gwen? I don't want to get in trouble like last time said Kevin. Suddenly Juile appeared and said i got your call and came to help. After a few hours ben was awake and was tapering with his watch when he turned into ghostfreak. Ghostfreak get him yelled Gwen. Wait yelled the ghost i am here to help as long as he is in this form or **** or ********** he will be fine. Wait a minute why would you want to help asked Gwen? what good is control over ben when he is already evil said the ghost.

Meanwhile at the doctors office

Well it appears 3 of bens aliens are uninfected by the you know what the doctor said. then every one heard this ATTACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

my first cliffhanger ending hough and yes ghost freak was one of the aliens but that was pretty obvious now for my name insert virtual drum roll  
NAME: KORREY DOUGLAS HOUSEL  
NICKNAME: THE KORR MISTER  
now guess what the other 2 aliens are


	4. Chapter 4

hello every one ben 10 lover 236 here with my friend tyler spradlin he loves call of duty black ops 2 and is one of the few ben 10 fans. this is chapter of this story that comes from both of us

a scream heard for miles in all directions could be heard as ATTACKKKKKKKKK! then a large purple squid that was 50 ft tall with plasma blaster on 2 of its 4 tentacles. the squid garb Gwen. as it was about to kill the red head Ben yelled out as if part of him was un touched by the microchip planted in his brain a seam that would make the devil himself run for miles crying for his mommy as DON'T TOUCH THAT IDOT.

Hi this is tyler here. korrey told me to take over the rest of the story by the way im going to start an account for fan my account will be known as left 4 dead lover 236. follow me on twitter

ben ran then turned into upchuck and beat the living dumbness out of the monster almost killing it. Gwen farted when she freaked out ben turned evil what happened to ben

to be continued

my second cliff hanger ending i am getting good at these


	5. Chapter 5

so hello again reader this story is all by me got that

i know what your thinking and did you really think the microchip had full control idot said ben. but how you turned evil said Gwen. wether i am evil or not wouldn't let you dye not like this said ben.

mean while aboard vilgax's ship

um sir vilgax it appears ben is not completely evil said robticxs( robticxs is a robot vilgax has). then i guess i will resort to plan B said vilgax. full speed to earth demanded vilgax.

meanwhile in bens watch

how much longer until we escape this place patience you two i am all most done yelled ghost freak.

meanwhile back on earth

so how long till we get the old evil ben back said Gwen. um few hours i guess he can't keep this up for long said rook. then we better enjoy good ben while it lasts it may never happen again said rook. now about you calling me a you know what said Gwen. i didn't mean it during that time it was like i was watching someone else said ben. well okay Kevin can you cook us up some breakfast asked Gwen? yeah said Kevin blue berry pancakes. yeah why not said Gwen.

a 1/2 an hour later

blue berry pancakes huh more like burn berry pancakes said ben. what did you just say to me said Kevin. o sorry Kev i meant to say o world know chef Kevin burn berry pancakes i am honored. hell yeah your honored said Kevin. can you two ever stop fighting asked Gwen. sorry Gwen i am going to get some shuteye said ben. shuteye rook asked? it means sleep rook said ben. by the way if you need me you know the drill said ben. poke your head until you wake up said rook.

well there is this chapter i am running low on ideas so the next part will be tomorrow.


End file.
